Corr Nexus (SW Legends)
Corr was Zevin and Zoe 's firstborn son but at the age of five right after his sister Syalia was born he was kidnapped from the Nexus homestead on Jakku, Corr was taken by his father's rival Till Hito formerly known as Agent 77 now Darth Exodus , Corr was a raised as a Sith by his kidnappor but soon grew to hate his father Zevin and agreed to help take down the Republic and kill his father, Corr was raised alongside Till's own daughter Terra who he began to fall in love with her and began courting her at the age of 21 once they pasted their trials, then he returned after a supposed Sith Shuttle was found in Republic Space, Corr told the new republic group he had escaped Till's reach and was trying to reach his father Zevin Nexus who now had formed a Jedi Coaltion of different Jedi, Lasat, Shard, and other force users who used the force in some way, Corr soon was trained in the jedi ways and quickly flew through his training and apprenticeship to Jedi Master Sarah War, Corr learned that Saber had learned of a Sith Space station in the Del Zennis sector,which Corr warned but not all where able to escape Corr's girlfriend Terra was there and she was captured. During her interragation she called Corr a traitor since she had no idea of the plan, eventually she gave into the interregation once she realised Her father wasn't coming for her. Zev took pity on her and suggested to the Council she should attempt to be redeemed which Corr agreed only because he feared that she would be killed, Corr explained her story as daughter to Till and was forced to train like him, They agreed and to Corr's surpise it actually worked since she didn't know about the plan Corr and Till had formed and so she wasn't able to reveal their plan to Saber, Corr continued to pretend to be a jedi till to Corr's surprise he started to feel a connection to them, as he viewed his Father and his family as horrible people that need to be destroyed, but now saw them as kind loving people. He soon forgave his father silently and found he start to fall in love again with Terra Hito and begun a relationship again with her during the Darkness war and at the middle of it he married Terra and he forgot about the plan and he was actually happy, at least till the end of The Dark War when their newborn daughter Chell was thought killed as Corr order a group of Herrenii to escort her to the safety of Herren from Sluis Van where they where visiting Thomas Quill but there ship was destroyed shortly after take off but unknown to the galaxy she was alive thanks to her escape pod was hit by purrgil and was stuck to it as it travelled through hyperspace and made into wild space where she was found by a group of Colonist descendants from a failed old republic exploration quest with A Descendant of a Jedi Master who taught her the ways of the force, back to Corr he fell into anger and got in contact with Till who now had gained help from a former First Order general who had one of the group's star destroyers and now he was creating more and using Spartii Cylinders and Grand Admiral Thrawn's method of cloning. At The Dark War's end Till returned to the galaxy with a few ships to stop the Covenant's rule and defeated Rain alongside Zevin and formed the Imperative then attacked the galaxy twenty years later and the galaxy was in a state of war for many years. About four years into the war Corr and Till's plan came into action and A sith lord known only as Noble which at first was only a leader of terrortist group but then they started bombing key Republic worlds. The final act of Noble was when he appeared on a fake HoloNet transmission shown brutely killing Corr Nexus. Terra fell into anguish as she just had their second child Ion without letting Corr know since he had been stationed out in the Unknown regions. Zevin, Syalia Nexus his sister, Tralus and Kai his brothers, Aden Phoenix, Kyler Brolar, and others. They attacked A space station in the ruins of the Hosnian System where Zevin and Syalia confronted Noble who removed his mask to show Corr's face but now with visible force corruption shown on his face, He brutely defeated Syalia and Zevin but before he striked the killing blow The Retatalion appeared opening fire on Corr letting Zoe and Tralus get Zevin and Syalia to safety. Corr was named Darth Voidgazer and led the war against the New Republic till the Battle Of Correlia when The Nexus Clan came aboard the Voidstar III Corr's personal Super Star Destroyer and he managed to defeat Zevin but Terra stopped him and activated his lightsaber to battle him. Terra was the academy's best lightsaber duelist and managed to almost defeat Noble but provoked by the spirit of Rain he managed to fatally strike Terra, but as soon as he did he realized he had just murdered the only person he ever truly loved, He fell to his knees and screamed a roar of dark side rage as his ship went up in flames, Voidgazer attempt to help Terra when Zev told him to leave Terra alone Corr in rage got up and tried to attack his father but was in no shape to but tried his hardest to batte Zev till he defeated him by stabbing him through the chest with his lightsaber puncturing one Corr''s lungs. Zev left with Terra's body and Corr was thought dead till he returned at the end of the war, the war still raged on for 10 years till it ended 40 years after the war began it turned in the Imperative's favor with Zevin's supposed death at the hands of Till, The Republic was pushed back into the outer rim but thanks to the help Of the Mandalorians and Thomas Anderson redemptation they attacked Guin'ess which was the capital of the Imperative but Till almost killed Syalia and her jedi strike force when Corr returned with a following of Exiled imperials led by the clone of Grand Admiral Thrawn, Thraawn and a clone trooper from the clone wars who survived thanks to carbonite imprisonment now Grand Moff Cody, attacked Guin'ess and snatched the Imperative out from under Till's feet and Corr defeated Till by revealing his secret tutelage under Malavitus his ancestor, Darth Bane the creator of the rule of two, and Darth Malgus a sith from the Old Republic era. Corr took Till's force esscence and infused himself then turned Till to dust. Corr took the Imperative into the Unknown regions to show that he had formed a empire of lost worlds and civilizations. They let the Republic rebuild for about 100 years till they attacked during a war between the Republic and A Secret Sith Order, he destroyed them both and did what no other sith had done before he had complete control over both The Galaxy and The Unknown Regions. Corr soon had to deal with The Forsaken a resistance group led by his mother Zoe Carsen and his siblings Kai, his sister-in-law Diana Darkstalker and Niece Jade Phoenix. The war seemed to be in Corr's favor till the Forsaken found something in the Jakku System hidden by Emperor Exodus which was Zevin or a clone of him but the force was filled with hope as the darkness of the Sith to still fill The Galaxy but the glimpse of the Return Of The Jedi rested with Zevin Nexus.'' Category:Nexus Family Category:Male Category:Sith Category:The Covenant Of The Darkside Category:Exile Category:Emperor Category:Sith Lord Category:Jedi Category:Assasin